Final feliz?
by israelvvstm
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrió en el dentista...


Al día siguiente apareció una noticia en el periódico:

''Otro suicidio adolescente. Es el quinto en lo que va de mes.''

Efectivos de Emergencias acudieron ayer tarde al Parque Central en repuesta a una llamada de emergencia realizada por un caminante habitual que les informo que había encontrado a una persona joven que  
>lloraba sentada en un banco del conocido parque. Cuando volvió a pasar por allí mas tarde se encontró con la misma persona solo que estaba quieta y sangraba mucho por un corte en las venas. Los efectivos sanitarios poco pudieron hacer ya que al llegar ya había perdido mucha sangre y a los 5 minutos certificaron la muerte. Junto al cadáver se encontró una nota en la que explicaba las razones de su suicidio.<p>

Esta es la historia detrás de la noticia:

La misma de historia de siempre. El Bien no siempre triunfa sobre el Mal. Y si no que me lo pregunten a mi. Justo cuando encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para decir que lo siento, tu ya has pasado página  
>mientras que yo todavía estoy releyendo los últimos capítulos de mi amarga y macabra existencia. Si esto fuese la típica comedia norteamericana ahora mismo ocurriría algo que parecería una desgracia (tropezón con una persona,tener que pagar el tinte de alguien por haberle manchado de café latte la americana y demás típicas cosas). Después de ocurrido el incidente y por misteriosos designios del cielo, me encontraría con alguien complementario a mi. Pero como esto no es una comedia norteamericana por mucho que me tropieze con alguien,cosa imposible ya que estoy en medio de clase de Física mientras tu has pirado, lo máximo que conseguiría aparte de un buen moraton seria una gran regañina de alguna persona. Volviendo al tema<br>inicial ahora estoy viéndote en plan parejita feliz (cosa que me juraste por lo mas sagrado de tu corazón que nunca harías,que antes preferirias morir a reconocer públicamente que estabas con alguien como yo). Decías que querías que fuese secreto,que no estabas preparado, que te dejase espacio y tiempo. Que quizás algún día tu y yo pudiésemos pasear cogidos por la mano como hacen las parejas que tu definirías como "normales". Y de lo que no te diste cuenta es de que no eramos típicos ni normales. Que cojones si cuando dijiste que  
>estabas con alguien (un gran paso la verdad) todo el mundo se puso a hacer cábalas pero a nadie se le ocurrió que pudiese ser yo. Y es que ahora que lo pienso tampoco pegabamos mucho. Ya se que dicen que los<br>opuestos se atraen pero,seamos serios eramos demasiado opuestos como para que lo nuestro funcionase. Pero a pesar de todo me niego a creer que entre nosotros no hubiese nada. Seria como reconocer que yo para  
>ti solo era un juego. Nada mas que un juguete con el que pasar el tiempo. Lo mejor que podría ocurrirme en este mismo momento seria apartarme de la ventana desde donde os veo. Pero no puedo. Tengo que quedarme esperando a que acabe la clase. Si levantase la mano y pidiera permiso para irme de clase aduciendo dolores me lo darían,temiendo que por azares del destino le ocurriese algo a uno de sus buenos estudiantes. Pero si lo hiciese no podría resistir la tentación de bajar allí abajo y,aparte de echarle en cara que este así en publico, montar el suficiente jaleo como para que todo el instituto mirase por la ventana y fijándose un poco le descubriese y por finaliese a la luz tu querido secretito que era yo, además de que<br>atarian cabos y se enterarían de mas cosas. Pero aunque quisiese,quequiero,no puedo. No puedo porque no soy tan mala persona. No puedo destrozarle la vida a nadie de esa manera. Es cruel e inhumano. Seria  
>como matar a alguien de una firma sadica y despiadada y luego resucitarlo para volver a matarlo en un ciclo sin retorno. Pero a pesar de no ser capaz de destrozarte la vida sigo sintiendome mal. Fue demasiado tiempo el que estuvimos juntos. Demasiados recuerdo imposibles de borrar de mi memoria. Lo que no alcanzo a omprender es que tu hayas conseguido desterrarlos de tu memoria cuando yo todavía estoy repasando aquellos deliciosos momentos que tu y yo compartimos. Aquellas tardes en las que los demás creían que tu estabas castigado, mientras que en realidad estábamos juntos tu y yo. Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos. Era Septiembre, ahora que lo pienso parece mentira que solo hayan pasado tres meses, era el primer día de clase; yo ya estaba pensando en como me pasaría todo el año sin nadie con quien hablar y pasando los recreos en la bien surtida biblioteca. Pero te vi, me pase todas las tres primeras clases en lo injusta que era que tu y yo no pudiésemos estar juntos no es que hubiese un regla por la cual se prohibiese,simplemente es que tu nunca te relacionarías con alguien como yo sino que además si tu y yo estuviésemos juntos seria en secreto y oculto. Sin embargo fuimos pareja. Fue un buen tiempo, compartiendo pequeños secretos, confiando mutuamente. Se terminó y ya va siendo hora de que lo acepte. No, no puedo, al verte siento como un puñal me atravesase una y otra vez. Yo así no puedo vivir. Cada inspiración es un infierno, cada latido es como una puñalada. No puedo por mucho que lo intente.<p>

Esta sera la nota junto a la que morirá mi cuerpo.

Por si no os habéis enterado podrías ser tu,yo o cualquier persona que conozcas.

No le rompas nunca a nadie el corazón. No entenderás las consecuencias  
>de tus actos.<p> 


End file.
